


Baby Darling

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, but not really, will being insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Based on a tweet which said:Hannibal calls Will "darling" and nothing will change my mind.  And maybe in moments of passion, Will calls him "baby"So I wrote this! lolz!





	Baby Darling

**Author's Note:**

> for  
> [@callmenephila](https://twitter.com/callmenephila)
> 
> and
> 
> [@dappercannibal](https://twitter.com/dappercannibal)

“Darling?”  Hannibal calls from the other room.  Will freezes and rolls his eyes. He hates this, he hates the way Hannibal has started to call him darling like it is the most natural thing in the world.  He is still getting his head around this whole relationship which he is really not used too. Never one for pet names in any of his relationships, he has never used them and now that he thinks about it no one has ever called him one either.  

 

“Darling?”  Again the call louder now and making Will roll his eyes.  If he just does not respond maybe Hannibal will get the hint and stop.  I mean ‘darling’ that is just so not Will, there is no way he is a ‘darling’.  Then again he is stood in this ridiculous house, this ridiculous kitchen having spent the evening with a man who in no way could ever be described as Will Graham’s type.  Then again he is not sure he has ever had a ‘type’ but he knows that Hannibal is not it. 

 

Will sighs loudly and tells himself to stop.  Stop self sabotaging this.  This is new and could easily end and he does not want it to.  Being with Hannibal has been a revelation in more ways than one.  He smiles just thinking about it. If having Hannibal call him darling is the price he has to pay for this then really it’s a very small price to pay.  Taking a deep breath through gritted teeth he responds “yeah?” 

 

“I was worried when you didn’t respond.”  A voice from behind Will makes him jump he turns and there is Hannibal  walking towards him. “Are you alright?”

 

Will smiles and nods “yes, fine, sorry.  Did you need something? I was just finishing up.”

 

“You don’t have to do anything.  I will do this tomorrow.” Hannibal is now stood very close to Will and takes the tea towel he is holding from him and places it on the side.  “Come to the lounge I have lit the fire.” Hannibal takes Will’s hand in his and tries to lead him away but Will stops him. 

 

“What did you need?”  Will reminds Hannibal.

 

“Ah, yes of course darling, thank you for reminding me.  I was going to ask you to bring the rest of the wine and some glasses if you wanted.”  It does not escape Hannibal’s notice that Will has tensed slightly during this exchange.  “What is wrong?” Hannibal says and squeezes Will’s hand a little tighter. 

 

“Nothing.”  Will answers it’s such a small thing he really should get over it.

 

Hannibal moves closer his eyes serious “Will, tell me what it is.”

 

Will sighs “okay.  It’s the pet name thing I am just not really into it I mean I have never been called one before I haven’t ever used one.  It’s a little strange for me.”

 

Hannibal laughs and smiles “of course.  If it makes you uncomfortable I will stop.”

 

The thought of Hannibal not calling him darling is now oddly distressing to Will. “No.”  he shakes his head. “No don’t stop I just need to get used to it.”

 

Hannibal smiles “you don’t need to reciprocate.”  

 

Will breathes a sigh of relief “okay good because I had nothing.”  Hannibal is Hannibal, Will thinks, he can be nothing else. 

 

“Well now that is settled would you like some wine?”  Hannibal asks relieved to have navigated that bump in the road.

 

Will pulls Hannibal closer reaches up with his hand brushes Hannibal’s hair.  “No.”

 

Hannibal snakes an arm around Will’s waist “what would you like?”

 

Will smiles and kisses him deeply.

 

***

 

“Mmmm, yes please yes, but ugh, slower god yes oh fuck!”  Will can feel the heat from Hannibal close behind him like a furnace. He is still getting used to the level of pleasure Hannibal affords him always just a fraction away from being overwhelming. Those surgeon fingers are just too precise in everything they do.  He also always listens and is beginning to know Will’s body better than Will. 

 

Hannibal kisses the curve of Will’s neck and whispers “I have you darling, don’t worry just breathe, I can make you last.”

 

Will moans then because god that felt good and the curving thing Hannibal is doing now with his fingers makes his whole body vibrate.  “Yes, oh god please!” Will can feel the smile that elicits from Hannibal’s lips on his skin making him vibrate with need. “Fuck!” Hannibal has placed another lubed finger inside Will who has lost track of how many that is now maybe three his thoughts are scattered and he knows all he wants is Hannibal.  “Please, fuck, please!” 

 

With his other hand Hannibal brushes the curve of Will’s ass his fingers unmoving for a moment just holding Will there so he can catch his breath.  Just as Will manages to form a coherent thought he realises Hannibal has moved, slowly removing his fingers from Will who whines at the loss. Then there are firm hands at hips pulling him up slightly and then a wet, hot kiss and the slightest trace of Hannibal’s tongue.  Hannibal has not done this to him before they have been taking things slow and Will was nervous about this. All the other times he has done it or its been done to him he has never really enjoyed it. Knowing Hannibal’s need to taste him though has been a turn on. 

 

Hannibal then licks around Will’s hole and god it feels good, the feeling of those lips too as they brush against sensitive flesh feels amazing.  Taking his time because he wants Will to enjoy this Hannibal is gentle with small licks and kisses, brushing of his skin until he can feel Will relax into it and even push back a little wanting more.  Hannibal delves his tongue inside and hums at the sensation. Will is gripping the sheets and moaning “oh baby, yes, more, god yes more.”

 

Will does not seem to have noticed that he has just called Hannibal by a pet name but Hannibal has, he smiles but is not distracted from his task.  If anything he wants to make Will say it again. He presses further in with his tongue holds on harder to Will’s hips as he licks and sucks his way inside.  Hannibal wants to make Will come from this and fuck him into overstimulated oblivion. Picking up the pace Hannibal sucks even harder, adding his tongue before brushing his teeth very lightly around the edge of Will’s hole. “Oh baby, god, fuck I’m going to come!”  Hannibal smiles and removes one hand from Will’s hips so he can push a finger inside and press against the sweet spot while licking and kissing around it, Will is wide enough now that he can take the finger and Hannibal’s tongue it does not take long until Will is making that low whining noise he makes before he comes hard untouched as Hannibal continues to torture him with his mouth.

 

“Fuck, yes, god, yes.”  Will moans and Hannibal smiles as he finally removes his tongue and finger. Grabbing more lube Hannibal pulls back his foreskin and covers his cock in the warmed up silky liquid he strokes himself a few times before grabbing Will’s hips once more and gently, slowly entering him.  He still feels tight and so hot it makes Hannibal groan and he takes a deep breath to stop himself from coming. Hannibal then moves his hips, thrusts slow and steady at first before losing his control and slamming into Will harder who whines and moans out “baby! Fuck yes!” 

 

Hearing Will say that makes Hannibal grip Will’s hips even tighter as he thrusts in earnest. Will is shaking with over stimulation at this point as Hannibal  consistently  hits his prostate.  His hands are gripping the sheets, knuckles white and his head is thrown back, sweat drips from those curls and all Hannibal wants to do is grab them and pull.  Before he can stop himself one of his hands leaves Will’s hips and does just that grasping those damp strands and pulling Will up so he is flush against Hannibal’s chest, he uses his other arm to wrap around Will’s waist and chest holding him in place.  “Fuck, yes!” Will cries out at being handled a bit roughly it was a risk but Hannibal had a feeling he would like it.

 

Hannibal slows his pace slightly as he gently rolls his hips kissing and placing small bites on Will’s neck while still holding onto his hair.  “Is this good darling?” Hannibal whispers into Will’s skin.

 

“Yes, oh baby, yes.”  Will is whining now and how Hannibal loves it when he whines like that.  He can also see that Will’s cock is beginning to flinch back to life, his refractory period always wonderful.  

 

“Can you touch yourself for me?”  Hannibal asks with another torturously slow roll of his hips.  Will groans but manages to bring his hand to his cock and begin to stroke in time with Hannibal’s gentle thrusts.  With the extra stimulation Will becomes almost incoherent his eyes have rolled back in his head and he is making a low moaning sound as he bites his lower lip.  Then a mumbled “harder, baby, harder” is released from his mouth and it is Hannibal’s turn to let out an aroused whine. 

 

He pulls Will’s hair harder making that neck arch even more as he begins to thrust his hips hard slamming into Will, slow but hard, hitting that abused prostate every time.  “Fuck!” Will all but screams as Hannibal can see the painful pre cum leak from his cock as Will continues to stroke himself. 

 

“Come for me darling.”  Hannibal whispers harshly into Will’s ear as he speeds up his thrusts.

 

“Yes, god yes, baby, please HARDER!”  Will is shouting now as he comes loudly the only thing stopping him from falling is Hannibal’s grip in his hair and on his hip.  Hannibal watches as Will comes painfully over his own hand clamping down around Hannibal’s cock as he does. The last few moments become a blur for both of them as Hannibal loses control and fucks into Will as hard and fast as he can.  Will is whimpering and near unconscious with pleasure. Hannibal scrapes a hand down Will’s chest and then back up pinching a nipple hard as he pulls back on his hair. Eventually Hannibal comes hard and with a loud, low moan uttering Will’s name before they both collapse on the bed, Hannibal covering Will with his body they both moan.

  
  
  


***

 

Hannibal does not mention the ‘baby’ thing to Will who seemingly hasn’t realised he ever said it.  It does become a mission for Hannibal to draw it out of him more. Will is seemingly becoming more relaxed with being called ‘darling’ for which Hannibal is pleased.  He wants Will to feel special, to feel loved. Will is once again cleaning up after their dinner which Hannibal has asked him not to. Finding him in the kitchen stood by the sink Hannibal smiles, walks up behind him and embraces him nuzzling into his neck placing small kisses and bites.  Will stops what he is doing and leans back into the touch arching his neck so Hannibal can have more access. One of Will’s hands reaches up to the the back of Hannibal’s head encouraging him. 

 

It is when Hannibal gets close to Will’s collar bone and Will has closed his eyes and has been moaning his approval then before he realises it he says it “mmm baby.”  Hannibal smiles and places a gentle bite against pale skin.

 

“Darling I do love it when you call me that.”  Hannibal whispers into the shell of Will’s ear flicking his tongue and biting.

 

“Call you what?”  Will says seemingly coming back to himself.  

 

Hannibal’s hand begins to travel lower and Will hums his approval.

 

“You call me baby sometimes.”  Hannibal whispers into Will’s neck.

 

“Do I?”  Will smiles.  “That seems unlikely.”

 

“Darling, it’s okay I like it.”  Hannibal says and Will is now raising an eyebrow and smiling.

 

“If you say so.”  Will replies and smirks.  

 

“Are you saying I am making this up.”  

 

“No.”  Will says “I just think maybe you are hearing things.”  Will turns in Hannibal’s embrace so they are facing each other and smiles.  “Baby.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos bring me life!


End file.
